


20 random things that amaze Harry Potter about his son, Albus

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erm, 20 random things that amaze Harry Potter about his son, Albus</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 random things that amaze Harry Potter about his son, Albus

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #50 sister  
>  **warnings:** flufflyness, rusty writing skillz, mention of mpreg  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/). Inspired by the 20 things meme-age.

1\. Al is born almost two months early, choosing to show up before anyone is truly prepared. He's so small Harry can hold him in his outstretched hands.  
2\. When Al is only eight months old, he performs his first wild magic. Once his Uncle George is spelled back to normal, he laughs it off as a great lark. However, as time goes on, Harry notices that Al is the only one among the Weasley Clan whom George never teases.  
3\. From the time that Al is able to articulate it, he stubbornly insists that silver is his favourite colour despite James' continued argument that silver isn't really a colour. Well, at least not the kind that can be considered someone's _favourite_. Though Harry actually agrees with James, he's proud of Al for holding his ground.  
4\. During Al's sixth birthday party, Rose announces that she and Al are going to be married when they get really old, like around seventeen. Harry chokes on his pumpkin juice when she adds that she doesn't mind at all that Al wants to wear Ginny's wedding gown. She thinks he'll look very pretty.  
5\. By the time Al is nine he can beat almost every one of his cousins on a broom and even give Harry a bit of a run for the money. Though he doesn't voice it, Harry hopes Al will be the next seeker in the Potter line.  
6\. The first time the Potter family heads down to Kings Cross Station to see James off to Hogwarts, Lily throws a tantrum when she's not allowed to board the train as well. Harry notes wryly that she isn't alone in her desire as other parents quiet younger siblings across the platform. Al, though, just grips his father's hand tightly and asks if they can go home now.  
7\. The following year, Al stoically joins his brother. Once at Hogwarts, he's sorted into Ravenclaw. This delights Harry to no end.  
8\. In Al's second year, Harry and Ginny are called to Hogwarts, because Al's ended up in the infirmary. Apparently he stepped in to stop some sixth years from tormenting Scorpius Malfoy, a boy Harry knows Al has been avoiding up until this incident. Harry's secretly pleased to discover that several of the sixth years are in the infirmary as well. The Headmistress later informs Harry in a somewhat bewildered air, that Scorpius steadfastly refused to leave Al's side for his entire stay in the infirmary.  
9\. Though the entire Potter Family is close, it is Al, and only Al, who his sister confides in. Harry knows Lily will be fine in Slytherin when Al isn't surprised by the Sorting Hat's choice.  
10\. The one and only prank Al performs his entire Hogwarts career is pulled off with the gleeful assistance of Lily and generations of experience passed down through the House of Slytherin. For nearly a week, until James concedes that Al had been right about its status as a possible favourite, he and the rest of the Gryffindors find that their house colours have changed to red and _silver_.  
11\. Harry thinks that there can't be a stranger moment than the one when Lily had announced that she and Scorpius Malfoy were best friends. And for a while he's right. That is until the awkward conversation he and Al have in which Harry discovers that the boy Al's been pining over for the last six months is Lily's best friend.  
12\. During the final match of Al's sixth year, when Al foregoes catching the snitch to divert his broom under a falling player from the _other_ team, Harry couldn't be more proud.  
13\. It turns out to be incredibly hard for Harry not to gloat when Al not only beats Rose's, but also his Aunt Hermione's, NEWTs.  
14\. Despite his better judgment, Harry rejoices when Al _finally_ works up the courage to ask Scorpius out and he says yes.  
15\. There is less rejoicing on all parts when Harry accidentally walks in on Al and Scorpius celebrating their first year together. It's only after stuttered apologies and a quick escape that Harry allows himself a brief moment of impressed reflection about how limber his son and boyfriend are.  
16\. Though Harry still doesn't like Draco Malfoy much, he's grown to respect Scorpius and doesn't hesitate in the slightest when Scorpius and Al ask for his permission to wed. Al later tells Harry that even without a bride, pure-blood tradition requires the acceptance of both sets of parents. However, Al quietly confides that he wouldn't have let a negative answer stop him from being with Scorpius.  
17\. Harry once again finds himself choking on his pumpkin juice at another of Al's birthday celebrations when Al announces that the Potters and Malfoys will become grandparents when Scorpius gives birth to their son in just under six months. Harry's relieved to see that everyone else looks just as shocked. Lily recovers first with a whooping congratulations as she bounds into her brother's arms.  
18\. When Orion Arthur Potter Malfoy is born Harry experiences a disconcerting moment when sleepy grey eyes blink at him from below a mop of messy black hair. As much as he hates to admit it, Potter and Malfoy genes seem to mix well. Al's son is rather striking.  
19\. Knowing what signs to watch for, Harry carefully sets down his pumpkin juice when Al calls for their attention during Orion's first birthday party. What catches Harry off guard, however, is the revelation that Scorpius is pregnant with Orion's little sister. Harry has done enough research to know that it's incredibly rare for two wizards to sire a female. Somehow Harry isn't surprised to learn that a Potter and a Malfoy can manage that.  
20\. Harry remembers all the times he feared for Al's happiness as he was growing up. Watching Al with his family now, Harry wonders how he could have ever doubted that this remarkable man would be able to create joy for himself and those around him.

~fin


End file.
